callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Tirpitz (level)/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Evans. Ref Maps. 1/50,000 22/F1, 45/F2 TOP SECRET 1/25,000 Sheet No. 40/16 NW 22 Oct 1944 To: 3 Troop, 2 SAS INTENTION ''-Price and I are going on board. If we are captured the Geneva convention won't help us. There's little doubt we will be executed as spies.'' 1. Objectives a) To further cripple Battleship Tirpitz in preparation for pending RAF bombing missions. -''demolitions on the ship's boilers and radar systems'' b) To recover patrol logs and documented orders indicating recent fleet movements of Kriegsmarine vessels. '' -these are most likely on or near the bridge'' INFORMATION 2. Enemy a) Static defenses in area of operations. Norwegian resistance reports ship undergoing repairs and damage appraisal near Tromsø. Skeleton crew reported, with majority of crewmembers on shore leave throughout Hakøya and Tromsø region. b) State of alertness. The enemy is preoccupied with anti-air defense. As they are aboard a heavily armed and escorted ship, their expectation of being boarded is likely to be low. METHOD 3. Outline a) The Norwegian resistance reports that a small watercraft is scheduled to transfer new officers to the Tirpitz from the Tromsø region, at 1900 hrs. Intercept it, liquidate the occupants, and take their place with the aid of forged documents and appropriate attire of rank supplied by SOE. Battleship Tirpitz Hakoya, Norway October 27, 1944 1900 hrs Evans, Waters, and Price are in a small boat, driven by Waters and approaching the Battleship Tirpitz. They are wearing German Kriegsmarine uniforms. Price dumps a body overboard and sits down. They drive to a location parallel with the ship. Price: Hold right here. Waters stops the boat. Price picks up and flickers a light towards the Battleship Tirpitz. He sets it down and waits a moment. Waters begins driving up to the ship. Price: 'Ok, we're clear to approach. Evans, you and I will need to get below decks and find the armory, before we can cripple the engines. Stick with me, and unless your German's improved, let me handle the talking. Waters, you stay here. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice. ''Waters reaches the ship and parks it beside. A German sailor comes to talk to them. '''Price: Erlaubnis an bord zu kommen? (Permission to come aboard?) Sailor: Erlaubnis erteilte. (Permission granted.) Price leaves the boat and goes up to talk to the sailor. He salutes the sailor. Sailor: Darf ich ihre papiere sehen? (May I see your papers?) Price hands the sailor his forged documents. Sailor: Wo ist der Kapitän Schmidt? (Where is the Captain Schmidt?) Price: Er wurde zu einem Notfallmeeting mit Admiral Dönitz gerufen. (He was called to an emergency meeting with Admiral Donitz.) Sailor: Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Willkommen an Bord. (Everything seems to be in order. Welcome aboard.) The sailor gives back Price his papers. Price and Evans walk off. Price: 'We should be able to get below through that hangar. ''Price and Evans go downstairs through the hangar. They meet two German sailors inside. Price and one of the sailors salute each other. '''Sailor: '''Darf ich deine papiere sehen? (May I see your identification please?) Price gives him his papers. '''Sailor: '''Ich muss das überprüfen - einen moment bitte. (I have to check on this - one moment please.) The sailor enters another room and gets on the phone. '''Sailor: '''Ich habe offiziere bei mir, die sagen, dass sie ordnungsgemäße papiere haben. '(I have officers with me who say that they have proper papers.) ''Realizing they will find out his documents are forged, Price pulls out a sidearm and kills both sailors. 'Sailor: '(on phone) Hallo? Hallo? Alarm auslösen! (Hello? Hello? Sound the alarm!) 'Price: '''Grab a weapon and explosives - quick! The ship's boilers line these passageways! Place your charges as we go. This place will be crawling with Krauts. ''Price and Evans grab weapons and explosives. They begin fighting their way out through the hallway, while Evans sets explosives in certain places on boilers. They then move to shoot and destroy the radar systems and obtain the patrol logs. At some point, Price will be killed. Alone, Evans makes his way to the escape boat with Waters. 'Waters: '''We lost the Captain? Damn. That was a very fine man. Let's get the hell out of here. ''The level ends.